pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2014
01:20 chat exploded 01:22 hai 01:22 Hi 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:20 chat exploded 01:22 hai 01:22 Hi 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:32 playing happy wheels 01:39 wb 01:42 HI 01:20 chat exploded 01:22 hai 01:22 Hi 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:32 playing happy wheels 01:39 wb 01:42 HI 01:20 chat exploded 01:22 hai 01:22 Hi 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:32 playing happy wheels 01:39 wb 01:42 HI 02:05 01:20 chat exploded 01:22 hai 01:22 Hi 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:32 playing happy wheels 01:39 wb 01:42 HI 02:05 02:23 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:32 playing happy wheels 01:39 wb 01:42 HI 02:05 02:23 02:32 02:33 test 01:26 hallo 01:28 hi 01:30 , 01:32 playing happy wheels 01:39 wb 01:42 HI 02:05 02:23 02:32 02:33 test 02:52 Lol. 02:52 Didn't even realize he was here. 02:53 kk 02:53 I did Me vs. Issa vs. le trole vs. Hatlar in Smash 4 02:53 omigosh LUCINA 02:23 02:32 02:33 test 02:52 Lol. 02:52 Didn't even realize he was here. 02:53 kk 02:53 I did Me vs. Issa vs. le trole vs. Hatlar in Smash 4 02:53 omigosh LUCINA 02:57 IBT, seriously? 02:57 What? 02:57 There is nobody on BCoW. 02:57 Oh 02:57 And I grew bored of waiting. 02:57 So yeah. :/ 02:58 I thought you are doing this to stalk SB. 02:58 I didn't even realize he was here. 02:58 Until he left of course. 02:58 Agh GameMaker you piece of crap. 02:58 Every time I get something right a stupid bug appears. 02:59 -o- 03:02 Gonna see CC chat so bye. 03:03 AGH NBOBODY IS THERE 03:03 Internet is deserted. 03:04 (Lol nBOBody.) 03:05 kk 02:58 I didn't even realize he was here. 02:58 Until he left of course. 02:58 Agh GameMaker you piece of crap. 02:58 Every time I get something right a stupid bug appears. 02:59 -o- 03:02 Gonna see CC chat so bye. 03:03 AGH NBOBODY IS THERE 03:03 Internet is deserted. 03:04 (Lol nBOBody.) 03:05 kk 03:12 FIGHTING MASTER CORE 03:12 you should have wait til´ Wii U version 03:12 cuz there 03:13 Master Core has new form 03:13 Master Fortress 03:13 It´s not just a boss fight in Master Fortress, Master Core turns into an ENTIRE STAGE there. 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9UsjMeJmYE 03:14 Yah 03:14 I only haz 3DS 03:14 I ish only gonna get Wii U 03:14 when it comes out 03:14 cuz many reasons 03:14 such as 03:14 8 freaking player battles 03:15 i mean 03:15 not 8 battles with players lul 03:15 i mean battles where 8 players can play at once 03:15 Dammit, lost 03:15 I think it's only local 03:16 ya local only 03:16 still, awesome 03:14 cuz many reasons 03:14 such as 03:14 8 freaking player battles 03:15 i mean 03:15 not 8 battles with players lul 03:15 i mean battles where 8 players can play at once 03:15 Dammit, lost 03:15 I think it's only local 03:16 ya local only 03:16 still, awesome 03:25 Defeated Master Core! 03:31 Omg. I have 5k cash on Contested Territory. 03:56 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅ 03:56 i said euros 03:56 not lennydollars 03:56 wait 03:57 Orbacal is guilty 03:57 for having lennydollars 03:57 :o OOOOooooooooo 03:57 NUUUUUU d: 03:57 Court: YU ISH NAO IN PREESHION FUR TEHN YEERS 03:57 ANYWAY DO cTRL+f5 03:57 zomg 03:57 wut is u doing 03:58 i cannot properly see mine and your text now 03:58 srsly 03:58 Halloween theme 03:59 I guess i should change text colors for everyone 03:59 well except default ones 04:04 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 04:04 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 04:04 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥﻿ 03:57 Court: YU ISH NAO IN PREESHION FUR TEHN YEERS 03:57 ANYWAY DO cTRL+f5 03:57 zomg 03:57 wut is u doing 03:58 i cannot properly see mine and your text now 03:58 srsly 03:58 Halloween theme 03:59 I guess i should change text colors for everyone 03:59 well except default ones 04:04 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 04:04 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 04:04 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥﻿ 04:15 the wiki is wacky 04:15 Hello. 04:15 irruminaughty 03:58 i cannot properly see mine and your text now 03:58 srsly 03:58 Halloween theme 03:59 I guess i should change text colors for everyone 03:59 well except default ones 04:04 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 04:04 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 04:04 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 04:04 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥﻿ 04:15 the wiki is wacky 04:15 Hello. 04:15 irruminaughty 04:24 Hello. 04:31 Wb. 04:44 Lilgrei are you copying BCoW layout? >:/:/"> 04:44 It was Orb, not Lilgrei. 04:44 Meh whatever. 04:45 Holy fk just realized TMA is still active here. 04:45 I forgot about him lol. 04:47 Wtf... 04:47 Hoi. 04:47 Hi...I still weird this... ._________. 04:47 Koi. 04:47 Did Wikia put this "layout"? 04:47 No. 04:47 It was orb. 04:47 Oh... 04:47 You can change colors you know. :S 04:48 Orb is stealer. 04:48 Oh no terrible : S emote. 04:48 Ikr 04:48 Let's pop that Red Bloon (BTD) 04:49 *Throws a spike (spike) * 04:49 (spike).........(BTD) 04:49 Oh no terrible red bloon. 04:49 I can upload a better one. 04:49 Damn... XS 04:49 @ibt 04:49 (spike) --------> (BTD) 04:49 Damn...again... XS 04:50 = (pop) 04:50 :P 04:50 Doesn't have here... 04:50 Brb gonna make track. 04:50 Inspired from Fire Canyon. 04:50 Make a track on PvZCC? 04:50 Whaaaaaaa? 04:50 Hi. 04:50 omg the foreground is darker 04:51 2spooky4me 04:51 omg 04:51 Lel. 04:51 *is traumatized* 04:51 You only need... 04:51 A halloween-related background image. 04:51 And creepy buttons. 04:51 Like red/orange. 04:51 (Choose red to avoid copyright issues.) 04:51 A background of Pumpkins at a night level. 04:52 Goddamn... 04:52 I MUST... 04:52 Farm... 04:52 Gems... 04:52 MANY GEMS... 04:52 Agh I can't hold this. 04:52 I HAVE to try PvZ2. 04:53 OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 04:53 Hi PS, hi Fish. 04:53 sWhere can I pirate it?[04:53 Fk keybopard. 04:53 Keybopard lol. 04:53 lol 04:53 Brb adding LOTS of emotes to BCoW. 04:53 Lemme guess... 04:54 All bloon family, MOAB, BFB and ZOMG? 04:54 And all BTD 5 towers? 04:54 No lol. 04:54 Looks like this chat has Reply to Jokes / Strikethrough.... ._. 04:55 Really... 04:55 Yesterday, I strikethrought every joke and yet Miles replied to them .__________. 04:55 Lol. 04:55 Like: 04:55 Hey Sonic. 04:55 Miles: I'M NOT SONIC GODDAMNIT! 04:55 lol 04:56 PS: (facepalm) 04:56 Fk imageshack. 04:56 Not that angry... 04:56 He was calm... 04:57 ▉▉▉▉▉▉◤┳◥▉▉▉▉▉▉ 04:57 ▉▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉▉ 04:57 ▉▉▉▉◤┳┻┳┻┳◥▉▉▉▉ 04:57 ▉▉▉◤┳━┳━┳━┳◥▉▉▉ 04:57 ▉▉◤┳┃┈╰━╯┈┃┳◥▉▉ 04:57 ▉◤┳┻╰━━━━━╯┻┳◥▉ 04:57 ◤┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳┻┳◥﻿ 04:57 TotMG! 04:57 Or, at least, part of it. 04:59 Like: 04:59 Miles: The Vampiric-shroom drains blood of zombies slowly, and, eventually, healing them. 04:59 Me: Count Chompula much? 04:59 Miles: lelno. 04:59 Miles: Count Chompula is different from it. 04:59 Miles: Count Chompula instantly kills the zombies and heals itself instantly. 04:59 Miles: While Vampiric-shroom slowly kills the zombie, healing itself slowly. 04:59 Me: It was a joke... ._________. 04:59 Miles: I know. :P 04:59 lol 04:59 *and, eventually, healing itself 04:59 Like that. 2014 10 29